the_obby_squadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lobby Secrets
January 2020 With a new update, several easter eggs were added. Angery Torch Self explanatory: behind one torch near a stack of crates, the facebook "angery" face can be seen. It looks like the the top of the head is on fire at certain angles. Nessa Crate Nessa, a character for Pokemon Sword and Pokemon Shield can be found behind a crate. It is a reference to Fresh's Pokeslayer series. Untitled Platform The goose from "Untitled Goose Game" can be found under a platform in the easy obby of the main lobby. There is a second platform with the same decal, but there is a piece of the platform covering part of it. Face Crate On the top of the hill there is a crate with a decal of Fresh's face. It is the same face seen on his twitter account, which no longer exists. Small Santa Big Santa is a limited powerup card that covers players with a large mesh of Santa. As a joke, a builder suggested an addition of Small Santa by putting text on the right side. It is written in red plastic union capital letters next to a scaled down mesh of the same Santa mesh found in the powerup. Unfortunately, it cannot be used or worn. Thinking Ball When a new server is created, the thinking ball spawns on the top of the lake of the hill in the lobby. It is collidable and unanchored. Players are free to push the ball around, most times landing into the bottom of the waterfall. It is difficult to move the ball after it lands, as ragdoll flinging has been removed. Free Model Tree Fresh was skeptical of Bob and Red's lobby while its construction. He considered the possibility that the two of them were using free models to decorate the lobby. As an easter egg and satirical act, a well known free model of a tree was added. It has been shrunk down and hidden behind a stack of crates at the hill. Uncaptured Secrets There is an easter egg to the number "69" in the VIP area. There is an easter egg in the second half of the Hard Obby, but it only appears after a player reaches there after about 15 seconds after passing through the gate/entrance. There is an easter egg that requires multiple people to work together to find, but the process has not been discovered yet. April 2018 With the update, there were more secrets to go with The Chosen One event. Waterfall Room In the center, there are two light blue fairy-like objects, but there is no info of what or why. On one of the walls, you are able to click the tiles and they will turn green. There is a code. The pattern is as follows: 1 3 7 9. Click the tiles on order from first row: left to right, second row: left to right, and third row, left to right. Once you have clicked the right tiles, another light blue object will appear. A treasure chest floats in it. Click on the chest, and a message will appear. It tells you that the "princess" is in a castle down in the Obby Zone. This then leads players to the "Castle Siege" obstacle, and upon the right side of the obby stands a secret pertaining to this. In the "Cat Attack" event started, this room has been deleted. Hey... It's Me This line of text can be found behind the center tree, on the side of the main building. I fixed it, strongman! :D Behind the letter, 's' at the 'winners' boxes, this line of text is shown. There is no data on the relations of strongman to Obby Squads, but it remains a mystery.